The One Night Italian
by shutupkomaeda
Summary: Romano goes to a nightclub with two german brothers. The next morning, he realizes he's made a mistake. First upload!
1. The Sudden Realization!

The night before was an absolute whirl.

Sheets pressed into his back, marks forming on his skin. The stinging sunlight hit him like a dagger as he opened his eyes. Groaning deeply, he turned over to the left side of the bed. Romano' s face became pale, as he stared out at the German man beside him.

The naked, sweaty german man. Romano physically retched, throwing his hand to his mouth. He sat up quick. Oh yes. It was aaaalllll coming back to him. The grinding, the sick moans and groans that would echo, and the twisted sheets that seemed to be staring Romano straight in the face. He grimaced, yet again.

A groan was heard from behind, a throaty voice. Then a throat clearing. Romano swung his body around, turning to look at the man in his bed. The German was wide eyed. "Guess who," The Italian grieved. "..Italy?" Germany hoped, confused. Romano rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the southern part, asshole!" Germany groaned again, raising his hand to his temples. It looked like a painful headache.

Romano slipped off the bed, getting used to the shame he felt in his mind. 'I should at least put my boxers on..' He thought. Romano embarrassingly picked up the white tomato print underwear. Blushing, he put them on fast, finally feeling a bit more calm. He looked over his shoulder at the German. He was sitting up, with his head in his hands. There was one question on Germany's mind. "Does Ital- Feliciano know?" Romano took in a deep breath. "Not if you keep your mouth shut." He leaned in real close. "We don't tell a single. Fucking. Soul. Got it?" Germany nodded, with a grunt.

A noise emerged from the kitchen, footsteps. Romano' s heart began to race. 'Oh God, did we have a threesome?' Were the first thoughts that went through the fiery Italian' s head. 'I mean, who could it be? I don't have a roommate, I didn't have any overnight guest-

Spain.'


	2. The Prussian Blabbermouth?

_**I already had chapter 2 ready so... What the heck, I'm going for it. :D**_

* * *

Romano thought his heart would stop. Did Antonio know? If he did… He shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it. Oh God, what if they were loud? Spain would definitely know. Romano finally decided all this worrying was useless, and he should just go and check.

Go and check. That made it sound easy. He took another step, towards the door. With a soft click, the door slid open. Romano's gaze moved around the room, searching for the Spaniard. 'He's probably disgusted…' He scolded himself. His stare found Antonio, He had his back turned, facing the front door. Romano let out a squeak, trying to say something, yet not finding the willpower. Spain turned around. To Romano's surprise (and delight), He was smiling. Yep, his usual cheery self.

He had never been so relieved to see Spain so sickeningly happy. The words "Good morning, Lovi!" snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hi, Boss.." The Spaniard' s smile seemed to get brighter- he always loved when Romano called him boss. "You got up kinda… late," Antonio mumbled. "I know, I know…." The Italian ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair, carefully avoiding his curl. His gaze snapped back at his bed. Germany was at the left side, putting on his jeans slowly in shame. That feeling, he knew too well.

"What're you staring at, Lovi?" Romano looked back at Spain, with a confused look. It was like his brain couldn't comprehend the question.  
He shook his head. "It's nothing. So, um… where are you going?" 'Goddammit.' He mentally cursed himself. "Why did he sound so fucking stupid?'

Spain grunted as he tried to shove his shoes on, those Converse were always a bit too small. "Just to Prussia's." Romano rolled his eyes. "Let me guess- France is there too?" He snorted. "The Bad Friends Trio spend yet another day united, huh?" The Spaniard giggled at his joke, and nodded. "Well, they're my friends.." Lovino blew a raspberry at him. Antonio giggled again. "Well, I guess I should go now." He said, even though he would rather stay with Romano. "Sayonara." He teased mockingly.

He started to his bedroom again. "W-Wait!" Spain panicked, and stood up. Romano turned around. "…Yeah?" Antonio looked around, and walked toward Lovino. Was he going to…? (authors note: they arent a couple yet in this time)  
He wrapped his arms around the feisty, and now blushing Italian. Romano closed his eyes, and leaned into the hug. It was warm, and comforting. Lovino could hear the Spaniard's heart beat. "A-Antonio…." He whispered into his ear breathily. Much to Romano's displeasure, Spain pulled away. Even though it was a long hug, he wanted more. "Alright.. Now I'm ready to go." He smiled. 'I'm not ready for you to go.' Romano thought sadly. "Bye, then.." He sighed.

When Romano heard the door click after Spain, he ran back to the bedroom. Ludwig was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking guilty. "Alright, get the fuck out of my apartment." The Italian snapped. He wasn't in a good mood. He felt guilty, angry, and sad at the same time. "Ja, ja…" The German headed toward the door. "Wait.. What are you going to tell Veneziano when you get home?" Romano questioned. "I'll tell him the truth." Ludwig grumbled. "The fuck you will." Lovino snapped back. "I'll tell him I went to the club with Gilbert, and stayed at your place for the night. I won't tell him about…Th..The…" He stuttered. "Yeah, Yeah the sex. Yeah, that'll work.." Romano froze. "Wait… Did you say Gilbert was there?!"


	3. A Little Late

Romano choked back tears. This couldn't be happening. "Ja… So?" The befuddled German finally spoke. "So your stupid goddamn brother is going to tell Spain, you fucking jerk!" The devastated Italian barked back in anger, still reeling from the recent news. "Calm down… You could always _call_ him and tell him to keep in a secret…" Germany replied. "But what if he doesn't know?! He'll _definitely_ tell then, you idiot!" Romano yelled. The German sighed in exasperation, _'Why couldn't Romano give him a break..?'_ "Do you have any other ideas?" Lovino scowled and looked to the left.

He walked away, to get his phone. "It's always something, right? Nothing good can ever happen, can it.." The Italian muttered to himself as he picks up his jeans off the floor and digs into the pockets. Groping the phone, he slides his thumb along the touch screen. He went through his contacts, 'Spain, Veneziano, Germany, France… Prussia!' 'Aha!' The Italian thought, proud of his progression. He held the screen up to his ear, finally dialing the Prussian.

Romano's throat got dry as he waited for a hello at the other end of the line.

(To the Bad Friends Trio!)

"Okay, I got another one. What would you rather have… Lobster claws for hands, or a snake for a tongue?" Gilbert asked the two other boys huddled across from him. The Bad Friends Trio were sitting down together on the floor, playing one of their fantasy games. A ordinary pastime for the three friends.

Spain was in deep thought, thinking about… Lobster claws, apparently, when Gilbert's ringtone sounded from his pocket. '_~Motherfucker I'm awesome, Dude don't lie~'_ Prussia pulled his phone out his pocket and answered with a spontaneous "Yo?" You could practically hear Romano roll his eyes through the phone. "Yeah, Yo. It's Romano, I have a favor to a-" Prussia interrupted him. "Romano! I don't get many calls from you, kesesesesesese~" Spain's head snapped up when he heard Romano's name. "S-Shut up! .. Can anyone else hear me right now?" Lovino asked directly.

"No.. Why?" Prussia asked suspiciously. The Italian sighed at the other end. "Y'know… How I went home with.. The German bastard..?" Romano questioned. Noticing the shame in his voice, Prussia chuckled obnoxiously. "Yes, I trust you had a good time with him, ja~?" He insinuated. "If you tell anyone, I'll cut your fucking cock off." Romano growled. The Prussian scratched his head. "Oh. Well… It might be a little late for that.."


End file.
